


[Podfic] Nyarë Yondo Atacárala

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Episode Related, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quenya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The due South pilot told in the style of Tolkien's Silmarillion and in Quenya.





	[Podfic] Nyarë Yondo Atacárala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nyárë yondo atacárala](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747660) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



I'm sure a real elf would wince at my accent, but I did my best--the sounds and the accent patterns are correct as far as I could make them. I probably have an advantage over most native English speakers in that my native language has rolling r:s. *g* 

[Click through](https://www.box.com/s/p7k533wnb7s7v6idvk77) to download or stream the file (or download it [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013011509.zip)). Length: 2 m 29 s.


End file.
